The Sound of Breaking
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: Kaoru is not willing to let Hikaru go, so he tries many things to convince Hikaru to stay with him even if it costs him Hikaru's hate rather than love.
1. Pilot chapter

Well, I'm deciding to take a brake from my other fanfics, and I'm going to do something original. Just the slice of romance and life put into one. And, of course, this story is yaoi.

Disclaimor: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

This is just the pilot chapter.

I'm just going to see how this first prolouge will do. If not, well, then the story is in the trash.

* * *

Lately, it started to hurt. It hurt him deep inside his heart. He felt it. He felt the loneliness eating inside him, ever so slowly as he watched his older twin drift from his world. It was something that he knew would happen one day, but he could not accept it. He couldn't. He wouldn't be able to move on, for he was still attached to him; a bond that could not be broken. If one side did brake, what of the other side?

It was like his world was braking, with himself inside it. He might as well die. He couldn't bare this pain _alone_.

* * *

A sound of laughter being made as a huge smile was shown on her face. Haruhi Fujioka simply smiled as she giggled at the joke that Hikaru has made. He laughed too. The third wheel, Tamaki, pouted, his violet eyes shining with tears. He yelled, "That's not true! It wasn't even true in the first place!"

The older twin cracked a smile, "We're kidding, tono. It's nothing serious. It's just a joke. It's only a picture that we made together, using Photoshop."

"Right, it's only a picture. But, the image itself is so funny. Oh, did you show it to Kaoru?" Haruhi looked upwards to her boyfriend, tilting her head a bit.

"No, I forgot last night. He said he was busy. But, he's here. Hey, Kaoru, did you see this?" Hikaru walked towards his other twin, who was sitting at a table.

Kaoru looked upwards, hearing his brother's voice. He tried to not let his emotions show, but it hurt to see his brother smile and laugh on his own. "No. What is it?"

"Look, Haruhi and I did this in Photoshop, remember? You wanted to do something else. Here, have a look." Hikaru placed the photo in front of Kaoru, and walked back to the other two.

Kaoru watched his older twin playfully joked around. It was like he never had a twin. He turned his head, not wanting to watch more of the scene. He looked at the photo. It was picture of Tamaki, posing in his ever elegant pose, while wearing nothing else but a red strapless dress. The image itself would have made him laugh, but it wasn't enough of a distraction.

"Alright, that's all for today. We should go home now. It's late." Kyouya announced.

"Alright, it's time for the weekends to begin. Haruhi, let's go on a date." Hikaru proposed, smirking at Tamaki. The blond was shocked, thinking of many perverted scenes of his daughter with the older twin.

Kaoru stood up, feeling his fists clenched, although he couldn't feel it. He felt another emotion deep in his heart, burning excruciatingly. He wanted to leave. _Please, I can't bear it! Stop it!_

"Sure." Haruhi gave one of her natural responsive smiles. She earned a grin from the taller red head.

_Stop it!_

Hikaru did something that his younger twin did not expect. He kissed her.

There was silence as surprise, and shock were shown on most of the obvious hosts. Tamaki went wide eyed. Hunny smiled, feeling happy for them. Mori just looked stoic. Kyouya stood where was, and he knew that had to be expected. Although, the last member of the club was backing away, nearly crashing into the desk, causing the contents to fall to the ground. A glass fell, and shattered to the ground.

Everyone's heads turned to the source. The younger twin was on the ground with his expression showing and inflicting pain.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru was the first to respond, but he stopped where he was. He saw another host helping his younger brother. He couldn't believe the shadow king was the one helping his twin. The sight itself looked odd, and it somehow frightened him.

Kyouya noticed the blood on Kaoru's palm as he helped him up. The dark brunette looked to the ground, and saw all the shards that the twin might have landed on using his hands. He sighed, looking to the younger twin, who looked towards the ground. He felt an odd emotion, but he ignored it. "Everyone, go home. I'll patch up Kaoru here."

"Eh…?" The younger twin broke out of his trance, hearing the shadow king's voice. He was surprised at how close he was standing towards the older member.

This day was turning into a serious of unfortunate events.

* * *

Please Review

I hope you liked it

No flames please


	2. Chapter 1

And so, I decided to continue this fanfic. Hope you guys will enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimor: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran

* * *

_Some months ago…_

The words just hit him like a train. It was out of no where. He was expecting it, but he didn't think it would happen now. He clearly did not know what to say when Hikaru asked his baby brother, "Kaoru, how do I get Haruhi's love without being an idiot?"

"Eh…?" It was all Kaoru could say as he stared up at his boyfriend from his desk.

"You know, dating tips or something along those lines? Like maybe start with something small or something. I don't know." Hikaru had a light blush on his cheek as he looked to the side with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Kaoru wasn't sure of what to say. Would it be advice or what he thinks? If he were to state some advice, Hikaru would be happy. That's what the younger twin would like to see, but he wouldn't be able to see that full extent of that happiness since it won't be with him. If Kaoru were to tell him what he thinks, they would argue. Kaoru wouldn't be able to stand that since he disliked seeing his twin getting angry. So, he took the first choice.

The younger twin smiled to his older. "Well, I don't know much, but I guess you can spend as much time as you want with her. Try not to be so forceful either or demanding. Like the time at Karuizawa, take some notes from that too, but I'd say it wouldn't be an actual date since it was a lesson to learn."

Hikaru was writing this all down on a small notepad. "Ok, so, anything else that I should be warned about?"

"I don't know, but I guess just be prepared for what comes at you. You never know what will happen so let things happen and try to let Haruhi do what she wants too." Kaoru thought in wonder as he advised his brother.

"Anything else?" The older twin asked stepping close to his brother.

"N-not that I know of. I don't know much really." Kaoru was caught off guard when his brother was getting closer to him.

"Oh, ok, then. I'll be sure to think of a good plan by tomorrow, so I'll shower now. Thanks, Kaoru…" Hikaru grinned as he rubbed his brother's hair.

"I-it's no problem." Kaoru smiled as he watched his brother leave to go to the bathroom. The warm spot that he felt on his head was still there on his head, but the warmth slowly went away just as his brother did. The younger twin couldn't handle that.

Just now, his only brother asked him advice on how to get Haruhi just right, and he gave that advice. He felt such a fool, but he couldn't help but want to see his older brother's smiling face. Anything positive was better than the negative. Kaoru knew what he wanted yet he was not clear on it.

Is it worth the pain to see Hikaru being happy or Kaoru stealing his brother from the happiness that they could not share together? Which choice is the cruelest yet which is the happiest?

***

A hand hung from its place until the whole body fell to the floor and hit his head. Kaoru woke up with a start as he held his head as he tried to withstand the throbbing pain. "Ow, that hurt! Hikaru-!"

As he looked from the floor, he didn't see Hikaru. Feeling worried and anxious, the small boy looked around the room, yelling out for his twin, "Hikaru! Where are you?"

"Hey, you're up! You called?" Hikaru came into the room as he opened the door from the bathroom.

Kaoru fell to the floor again with a start (anime style). He laughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I couldn't find you anywhere, so I panicked."

"Don't be silly. I was just washing up anyway. I didn't want to wake you since you were still sleeping." Hikaru stated as he walked towards the closest and he dried his hair by rubbing it with the towel.

"I guess I was that tired. I'll get ready. What time is it? Darn it! It's late already!" Kaoru cried as he looked to the time, and he ran with his clothes to the bathroom.

"Yeah, sorry, Kaoru. Oh, I'm gonna leave now, so you take your time but still hurry to school, ok? I just want to execute my plan into getting Haruhi's response to my words!" Hikaru stated as he yelled at the door. He couldn't help but feel excitement.

"Oh, ok, then, you can… go on ahead…" Kaoru opened the door to see his brother leaving the room with the other door opened. The young twin sighed as he walked over to close it. He walked back to the bathroom, and down below from the window, he could see the limousine leaving the estate. His brother must have left already.

The younger twin sighed as he took some of his clothes. He was dazed out as his hands began to work on his own. He went into the shower and put the water to hot. The water was excruciating yet he didn't notice. He gave another sigh as he laid his head against the wall.

After several minutes passed by, the boy came up with a plan. "Shot, why didn't I think of this before?

"I just need to call mom." Kaoru turned off the hot water and he hurried to get dressed.

The youngest boy looked for his phone, and he began to speed dialed for his mom. His mom answered, and she was very surprised and shocked by the request. Kaoru demanded for it. His mother agreed as she thought of the spitting image of her son in that outfit. She wondered what Kaoru was up to.

In a matter of five minutes, a delivery truck arrived at the Hitachiin estate, leaving a box behind. Kaoru was happy, and he began to do what he can by starting with this box, which contained what he wanted.

***

On the road, in the limousine, Hikaru was looking at the scenery. He felt guilty for leaving Kaoru behind but his baby brother didn't seem to mind at all. Well, his little brother understood what he wanted so it was fine since Kaoru was positive about it. The scenery changed to the Ouran academy with its giant wall, and they soon were nearing the gate. Hikaru saw Haruhi, walking by herself. He ordered the driver to drop him off now.

Haruhi sighed as her stomach was growling. The fridge was almost running out of food, and she had to buy more groceries later on after school. So she did not have a lunch for the day since all she could cook was for her and her dad. Her dad told her that his job provided food for him, so she can worry about herself rather than her father. She wondered if something else was going to happen today.

"Haruhi! Good morning!"

Other than that though.

The girl sighed again as she smiled and she turned to the boy with a wave. "Yo, good morning, Hikaru."

"Yo? Since when did you great like that?" The boy asked as he laughed, and he joined the girl by her side.

"Well, I was watching an action drama with my dad last night, and this main guy named Samurai was speaking like that every time he came in. He seemed like a comedy relief type of character, so I guess it was pure comedy relief than action drama." Haruhi explained as her hand held her chain and she remembered yesterday's events.

"Oh, so that's why. But, it doesn't suit you, so stop." Hikaru laughed as he rubbed the girl's short boyish hair.  
"Well, I don't care. Oh, I didn't notice. Where's Kaoru? I didn't see him next to you and it was quiet for some reason." Haruhi stated as she looked around.

"Well, I kind of left in a hurry without him, but he was fine. So, he said that I can go ahead, and I'm here now." Hikaru stated as he explained the important details.

"Oh, I see. I hope he'll make it in time. I nearly missed the train to get here." The girl sighed with exhaustion.

"Well, it's good that you're here anyway. Also, I have something to ask you after school, ok?" Hikaru asked as he patted her by the shoulder.

"Couldn't you ask me now? Besides that, there's also our club. Assuming how long the conversation is, it's fine as long as it's short. I don't want Kyouya to increase my debt." Haruhi gave another sigh, seeing the untold future of what the shadow king could possibly do more than just increase debts. It made her shiver.

"W-well…I could decrease that debt…Anyway, it'll be short! I promise!" Hikaru gave another pat to her shoulder.

The girl smiled calmly as she nodded her head. "Ok, that's fine with me. I'll meet with you after school."

The bell suddenly rang, and it signaled for the start of class. The students rushed to the first class that they were having. Hikaru and Haruhi headed for their class in a run. The older twin felt worried that he didn't see Kaoru any where, and it was getting late. He wondered what was taking Kaoru so long to get here. The first years got to their class, and they were at their desk. But, someone other than Kaoru was in the seat, or was it Kaoru really?

Hikaru dropped his bag as he gasped. Haruhi had a dump founded look on her face. She looked back at the older twin, "W-what is Kaoru doing…wearing the girl's uniform?"

And, much to their surprise, Kaoru stood up. He wore the yellow girl's uniform, including the shoes, and leggings. He even wore a bow for a dramatic look. The class was silent, having effects on both genders. The girls were getting the kick out of this one, and the boys were blushing so red that they could pass out. Some did anyway.

The young twin ran to Hikaru and he hugged him into an embrace as he squealed, "Oh, Hikaru! You came!"

"K-kaoru, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked as his cheeks blushed. It's not everyday he saw his twin cross dressed as the opposite sex, but this was just out of no where. His blood was boiling.

"Greeting you in the morning like I always do!" Kaoru answered with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but why are you dressed like that while we don't even have club time right now?" Hikaru emphasized a few words as he directed them at his twin with a flustered look on his face.

"I thought of doing something different for a change. You like? It does suit me, right?" Kaoru posed in front of Hikaru a foot away as he winked.

Hikaru couldn't say a thing at all. His brother was being different and he had no clue as to why though.

"Um, excuse me?"

The twins looked at Haruhi, who had a flat expression on her face. "I'd like to get to my seat while you two do this routine if you don't mind."

"Y-yeah…" The older twin stated as he felt flustered.

"Sure!" Kaoru smiled as he moved out of the way to let the girl in.

***

Sitting atop of the high school building, Hikaru sat on the edge of the building, over looking the academy. He gave out a sigh, and he rubbed his forehead with his hand roughly. "Man, I don't know how long I can handle all this."

From the start of the morning until lunch time, Kaoru was being more and more difficult to predict. First, his brother was wearing a girl's uniform, and he wasn't quiet anymore. Second, during the whole time of the class, Kaoru acted more feminine than usual. The teacher didn't notice, but the class certainly has. The girls loved the show as the boys blushed and they tried to focus on something else. Third, Kaoru wouldn't leave him alone. And, fourth, Haruhi didn't seem to pay any attention to the twins or react to the situation.

Besides all that, Kaoru wasn't supposedly this showy in front of a crowd unless it was club hours.

The older Hitachiin sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Aha! There he is!"

The young first year was startled when he heard that squeaky voice. He turned to see the club third years, following close by were the president and vice president of the Host Club. Hikaru stood up, "Yo. What are you all doing here?"

"We heard a rumor about your class." Kyouya stated the obvious.

Hikaru gave another sigh. "Yeah, that rumor… Anyone would be curious…"

"So, why's Kaoru dressing like a girl?" Tamaki asked out of curiosity.

"No idea. I left this morning seeing that he was okay, and then, he comes to school wearing that get up. Ever since, he was acting unpredictable. It's killing me." The light red head stated with a dramatic sigh.

None of the club members stated anything until Kyouya gave a sigh. "So, before anything else happens, Kaoru might get himself hurt."

"Hurt? Hurt from what?" The light red head asked, perking his head up.

"You should know. You are his older twin. I don't know, but maybe he might get klutzy from something and he'll hurt himself. Haven't you thought about what your younger brother was doing all that for?" The shadow king asked as he sighed with impatience.

Hikaru gave a blank stare as realization hit him instantly. He fisted his one hand and hit it with his other hand on the palm as he got the idea. "Now, I get it! He wants to play house!"

Kyouya sweat dropped. Hunny laughed as Mori gave a blank stare. Tamaki wasn't sure on how to take more of this situation. Hikaru seemed to get himself convinced that his brother was playing a sort of game. "I remember! We always played house when we were little and we switch around roles being mom or dad of the family. We also used dolls and toys to make it better…."

"Hikaru…" Every male stated as they all thought that the older twin was getting the wrong idea even though they didn't know what the actual reason to Kaoru's cross dressing ideas.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him about that, so I'll get going now. Thanks guys." Hikaru walked passed them as he waved to them.

They all watched the Hitachiin walk back inside until they all gave a sigh.  
"Hika-chan is funny." Hunny stated with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" Mori stated with a stoic expression.

"Well, he is Hikaru." Tamaki stated with a laugh.

"And, he'll plan something that's beyond anyone's thinking," Kyouya stated with a sigh.

***

Haruhi walked towards the library. She didn't have a lunch so she had to wait to buy groceries after school. As much as she wants to ditch school and club, she couldn't afford that plan since she has to be the top student to be on scholarship or she'll fail and drop to a lower class. Plus, Kyouya would raise her debt, depending on her excuse, which would not convince him either way.

On her way to the library, she saw a yellow dress, and a familiar face. It was too obvious. It was Kaoru, and he looked like he was looking for someone. She decided to go to him, "Kaoru, are you looking for someone?"  
"Yeah! Did you see Hikaru? He suddenly left class in a run, but I wanted to go after him. I can't find him anywhere. Plus, I left my phone at home." Kaoru gave a dramatic sigh as though he was a younger sister.

"Well, I guess so, and sorry, I don't know where he went. Also, you don't have to act like that around me, you know?" Haruhi rather prefered the quiet and calm Kaoru to this cross dressed one.

"Y-yeah, you're right. Sorry…" The young twin untied the bow on his head, and he put a hand through his hair.

"So, how come you were dressing like that today?" The first year brunette asked as she pointed to the dress.

Kaoru gave a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's hard to explain." _I can't say that I'm competing against you…_

"Oh, so you're like my dad? You were training to become a transvestite?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

The twin laughed so hard as he clenched his stomach with his arm. "Where did that idea come from?! No! I just have other issues to deal with! I'm not trying to train myself into a transvestite or being gay!"

"Oh, ok then. That explains things a lot better. I won't ask what or why you're doing stuff. I'll just leave you with what you want to do." The girl smiled to the boy. She couldn't help but want to encourage him on what he wanted to do even though the ideas are exaggerating and strange to her. But, it's a wonderful thing to do when you can try to strive something with all your might.

"Thanks. Much obliged!" Kaoru stated feeling glad that his rival wasn't probing him any further.

Then, the girl's stomach growled loudly. The boy laughed, "Hungry? Don't you have a lunch?"

"No, I don't. We ran out of food, so I'm waiting after school to buy some groceries." She stated with a light blush on her cheek. She was embarrasses from being hungry.

"I'll treat you to what you want. I'm not hungry, and I'll always be famished no matter where I go." Kaoru offered to the girl.

"No, you don't have to! I don't want any more debts to pay!" She stated with a panic.

"It's not about money. It's about someone's physical health. I want you to get healthy. So, it's no problem." The young twin stated with a smile to the girl.

Haruhi gave a sigh. For once, she was grateful to have a friend like Kaoru. She decided to take on his offer.

***

Hikaru wasn't able to locate his brother until he found him in the classroom. The bell rang much to his disappointment, so he couldn't talk to him. He passed a note to Haruhi, _"Sorry, but that thing I want to discuss with you about, can it wait until tomorrow morning or after school? I have something else to deal with."_

"_Yeah, no problem."_ Haruhi wrote back to the older twin.

Hikaru wrote on another piece of paper, and he passed it to his brother on the right. Kaoru read the contents. _"I need to talk to you after school."_

The baby brother gave a sigh, knowing his brother would single him out until school ended before club activities.

Time seemed to be at a stand still.

A few hours later, it was time. Haruhi packed up, and she told the twins that she will be going on ahead. The twins went towards the maze garden. There was hardly anyone going there, so their conversation would be not heard by anyone. They walked until they were in the middle.

Hikaru brought up what he thought that his brother was doing, "I think I know why you're doing this."

Kaoru stiffened. He wondered if his brother did found out on the real reason. The chances were half right and wrong depending on his brother's answer.

Putting his hands on his brother's shoulders, Hikaru stated with a smile on his face. "You were playing house, right? Kaoru, we're too grown for that, but if you wanted to do so, we could have done that at home rather than here."

Kaoru was shocked. He was relieved at first, but he felt down. His own twin did not know what Kaoru was thinking. His own little brother wanted Hikaru to himself. He was selfish and greedy. How was Hikaru not able to tell?

But, despite all that, Kaoru stated with a smile on his face, "Yeah, I wanted to play house so I cross dressed, Hikaru. Are you angry?"

"No. I was just confused. But, I'm glad that you're going to stop now." Hikaru stated with a smile.

"Yeah." Kaoru started to unbutton the collar around his neck so he can breathe. The auburn haired twin turned around, "Can you tell everyone that I'll be going home now?"

"Eh? Kaoru, what's up? Why are you leaving? If you leave, I can't do our act without you." Hikaru stated with his hands on his hips. He didn't seem to like his little brother being unpredictable.

Kaoru was almost touched by those words. He turned his head to look at his older twin, "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, I do! Now let's go to the club before Kyouya kills us!" Hikaru took his brother by the hand, and they were off running towards the high school building where the club members were waiting for them.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. The longer reviews the better for me it is to get in a chapter quickly.

See you in the next chapter.


End file.
